25 Minutes
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Aku akan merindukanmu, selalu. Tapi, kau terlambat 25 menit. Meski kau mencariku sekuat tenaga, tapi semuanya terlambat. Maafkan aku..."  Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara Gakupo dan Luka? Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC

Ket: All Gakupo's POV, Awal cerita adalah flashback, Waktu sekarang ketika Gakupo mencari Luka yang hilang.

* * *

><p><strong>25 Minutes<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aku, Kamui Gakupo. Hanyalah pemuda biasa yang berusaha mendapatkan cinta sejati. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, aku ingin fokus dengan karirku. Tapi, semua keinginanku itu luluh lantak ketika melihat sosok gadis itu.<em>

_Dia bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari khayangan, sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih mulus, rambut pink panjang yang terurai, ia sangat cantik. Dan aku jatuh cinta padanya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya._

_Semuanya berawal ketika aku sedang pulang dari kantor menuju rumahku dan kulihat gadis itu sedang digoda oleh beberapa pria. Orang-orang tidak memperdulikannya, tapi aku peduli. Aku tidak ingin malaikatku diganggu oleh siapapun. Aku langsung saja mendekatinya dan berpura-pura sebagai pacarnya._

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan pacarku?" ujarku dengan nada yang dibuat menyeramkan._

_Para pria itu langsung pergi, mungkin mereka tidak jadi menggangu gadis ini karena menyangka aku pacarnya. Gadis itu menatapku bingung, aku langsung saja sedikit menjauh darinya dan meminta maaf._

"_Maaf ya, aku berpura-pura seperti tadi, aku tidak suka kau diganggu mereka." ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan._

_Kudengar gadis itu tertawa pelan, aku memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Dia terlihat lebih manis jika sedang tersenyum, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. _

"_Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." ujar gadis itu._

"_Sama-sama." ujarku._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu._

"_Kamui Gakupo._

"_Megurine Luka, salam kenal Gakupo-san." _

_Gadis itu, Luka mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan kami berjabat tangan atas salam perkenalan kami. Ya ampun, aku senang sekali. Gadis itu selain cantik dan manis, ia juga ramah. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, sangat menyukainya._

* * *

><p>"<em>Gakupo-san..." kudengar suara seorang gadis memanggil namaku.<em>

_Aku segera menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut pink panjang sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ketika ia sampai di hadapanku aku merasa senang._

"_Kebetulan kita bisa bertemu disini." ujarku._

"_Ahaha... Gakupo-san bukannya sering melewati jalan ini? Meski sebelum kau menolongku aku selalu melihatmu." ujar Luka._

"_Eh?"_

_Aku sedikit malu, kenapa Luka mengetahui aku sering kesini? Aku kemari hanya untuk melihatnya yang selalu melewati jalanan ini. Memang jarak ke rumahku menjadi lebih jauh, tapi tidak apa asal aku bisa melihatnya._

"_Hehe... Aku senang jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku." ujar Luka._

_Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, wajahnya tersipu malu. Manisnya, aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan membuat gadis di hadapanku menjadi milikku. Tampaknya aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, aku langsung saja memeluknya. Otomatis, kami menjadi perhatian beberapa orang yang melintasi jalanan._

"_Ga... Gakupo-san?" tanya Luka dengan wajah yang memerah._

"_Luka, aku menyukaimu." ujarku langsung._

"_Eh?"_

"_Apa jawabanmu?"_

_Dia tidak bicara, tapi kurasakan pelukannya padaku makin erat. Mungkinkah ini jawabannya? Aku merasa senang jika ia memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tidak sia-sia aku menyukainya. _

_Ia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku dengan senyum manisnya. Jantungku berdetak kencang jika melihat wajah manisnya itu. _

"_Jadi?" tanyaku memastikan._

"_Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, kan?" ujar Luka dengan wajah yang memerah._

_Aku langsung saja menggengam tangannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita jalan."_

"_Iya..."_

_Kami berdua segera berjalan-jalan, seperti dibilang ini adalah kencan pertama kami ketika kami baru saja jadian. Aku senang sekali memikirkannya._

"_Aku tidak menyangka..." ujarku._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Luka._

"_Kau mau menerimaku."_

"_Hehe... Aku juga menyukaimu, mungkin. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu."_

_Aku tersenyum saja mendengar jawaban Luka, dia memang gadis yang sangat kuinginkan. Cantik, manis dan baik. Semuanya terlihat sempurna di mataku. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan cintaku padanya akan terus bersemi. Semoga selamanya._

* * *

><p><em>Setiap hari, kami selalu bertemu setelah selesai bekerja. Jalan-jalan, makan bersama, nonton film dan semuanya. Aku senang Luka sekarang adalah gadisku, dia terlihat manis. Aku tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangan kita ini.<em>

"_Gakupo-san..." panggilnya. Ia melambaikan tangan padaku dan aku berjalan mendekatinya._

_Sekarang kami bertemu di depan sebuah bioskop. Kami berjanji akan menonton film bersama. Ini rencana kami ketika kemarin kami bertemu. Aku merasa senang hati untuk menemani Luka selama satu hari, bahkan lebih._

"_Hai, Luka... Apakah aku lama?" tanyaku._

"_Tidak. Aku juga baru datang." jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

"_Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk..."_

_Aku dan dia segera masuk ke bioskop dan kami menonton sebuah film. Tampaknya film yang kami tonton itu sangat bagus, buktinya banyak orang di dalam bioskop yang menontonnya. Aku memang jarang menonton film, bukan hobiku._

_Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan cerita film yang kulihat ini, tapi yang kutangkap film ini bercerita tentang kisah sepasang kekasih yang tidak bisa bersama karena perbedaan status. Film dengan tema yang biasa, tapi karena aku menemani Luka aku bersedia melihatnya._

_Aku melirik ke arah Luka, dia terlihat sedih dan terlihat air mata mengalir dari wajahnya. Apa film ini begitu menyedihkan untuknnya? Aku tidak sampai seperti ini. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan menggengam tangannya._

"_Eh?" gumam Luka heran._

"_Jangan menangis." ujarku._

"_Iya... Filmnya menyedihkan."_

"_Aku tahu..."_

_Aku menatap wajah cantiknya yang masih sedikit basah karena air matanya itu. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya dan mengecup pipinya. Kurasa dia terkejut dengan tindakanku itu. Buktinya ia langsung menatapku._

"_Ga... Gakupo-san..." ujar Luka dengan wajah yang memrah._

"_Makanya jangan menangis," gumamku sambil tersenyum. "Kau kan manis kalau tersenyum."_

"_Gombal..."_

"_Hehe..."_

_Meski ia menangis karena film, tapi aku tidak suka melihat ada air mata di wajahnya. Aku ingin selalu melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum. Tidak lama film ini telah selesai, kami berdua dan orang-orang yang lain keluar dari bioskop._

"_Akhirnya selesai..." gumamku._

"_Iya..." ujar Luka. Ia sudah menghapus air matanya dengan tisu saat kami keluar dari bioskop._

"_Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanyaku._

"_Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita lihat-lihat baju?" saran Luka._

"_Boleh..."_

_Setelah kami selesai menonton di bioskop, kami segera pergi ke mall. Tampaknya Luka ingin sekali melihat-lihat baju, kuyakin pasti ia akan membelinya. Mengingat ia selalu tampil cantik, pasti ia memiliki baju yang menarik._

_Aku menggengam tangannya selama perjalanan kami ini. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Aku akan menyimpan setiap kebersamaan kita sebagai kenangan yang indah._

_Tapi, ada yang aneh. Tiba-tiba Luka melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dariku. Aku terkejut melihatnya, mungkin ia terburu-buru ingin belanja. Tidak, ada yang aneh. Kulihat mata Luka memperhatikan sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut biru, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat._

"_Luka, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku._

_Tapi Luka tidak menjawab, ia langsung saja berlari meninggalkanku. Aku terkejut melihatnya, lalu pemuda berambut biru itu melirik ke arahku dan ia berusaha mengejar Luka. Kenapa ia mengejarnya? Aku juga mengikuti mereka._

_Tapi kami mencari Luka tidak bersama, tentu saja. Aku kehilangan jejak Luka, padahal sudah kucari ia di berbagai tempat. Dimanakah ia? Kenapa ia lari melihat pemuda berambut biru itu? Siapa pemuda itu? Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya._

"_Dimana kamu?" gumamku cemas._

* * *

><p>Sekarang, aku bertekad akan mencari lagi Luka yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Beruntungnya sekarang hari Sabtu dan aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencarinya.<p>

Aku bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu? Apakah aku melakukan suatu kesalahan baginya hingga ia lari? Apakah ia takut pada pemuda berambut biru yang samar-samar kulihat waktu itu?

Aku tidak ingin membebani pikiranku dengan berbagai macam spekulasi. Aku akan mencari tahu kebenarannnya. Aku akan mencarinya lagi dan mengatakan semua yang kupikirkan pada Luka. Semoga ia mau mendengarnya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Aku mencarinya ke tempat yang biasa kami datangi. Dari cafe, taman, toko buku, mall dan semuanya sudah kucari, tapi ia tidak ada. Seolah-olah ia menghilang begitu saja. Apalagi ketika kutelpon ia tidak mengangkatnya, aku mengirimnya pesan ia tidak membalasnya.

Ia cukup membuatku khawatir. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan ketakutan sendiri, aku ingin berbagi rasa dengannya. Meski pertemuan kami singkat, dan kami baru beberapa minggu bersama tapi aku ingin sekali menjaganya.

.

.

.

Aku merasa badanku sedikit lelah karena daritadi hanya mencarinya saja dan tidak menemukannya. Aku hanya duduk di dekat jalanan dan di sebelahku itu ada sebuah gereja. Aku memperhatikan gereja itu terlihat ramai, mungkin ada upacara pernikahan.

"Ah, aku merasa terhina." gumamku pelan.

Tentu, di saat orang lain berbahagia aku malah merasakan perasaan secemas ini. Kemanakah Luka, gadisku? Dia tidak ada kabar dan kabur secara tiba-tiba, tentu saja aku cemas.

Aku langsung saja berdiri dan memperhatikan para tamu yang datang serta pasangan pengantin itu. Tapi, aku belum bisa melihat pasangan pengantin itu dengan jelas. Sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar, karena mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan altar.

Aku menunggu di dekat gereja, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sosok seseorang yang kukenal, aku tidak menyangka dia berada di tempat seperti ini. Hanya gereja inilah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak kucari.

Gadis itu, sang pengantin adalah Luka. Kulihat wajahnya terlihat bahagia, gaun pengantinnya juga terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya dan kulihat sosok pemuda di sampingnya adalah pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Luka?" gumamku.

Pandangan kami tidak sengaja bertemu, wajah Luka langsung berubah sedih. Bisa kulihat air mata mengalir dari matanya yang indah itu. Ia masih terdiam menatapku, ia tidak memperdulikan pengantin pria yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Luka? Ini benar kau?" tanyaku.

"Iya..." gumamnya terisak.

"Kau..."

"Maafkan aku. Kau terlambat 25 menit, Gakupo-san."

"Eh?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Luka. Terlambat 25 menit? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apakah dia menungguku untuk menemukannya di tempat ini? Apakah ia berharap aku akan menggagalkan upacara pernikahannya?

Kulihat wajah Luka yang sedang menangis. Air mata yang mengalir dari matanya lebih banyak daripada ketika kami menonton film bersama. Luka, kumohon hapus air matamu. Jangan menangis. Hatiku terasa sakit.

Aku mendekatinya dan menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Ia masih saja terlihat sedih dan menangis. Ia menatapku dalam diam. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa.

"Aku akan merindukan saat kebersamaan kita. Aku merindukan saat kau mencium pipiku. Aku merindukan genggaman tanganku. Dan aku akan sangat merindukan dirimu..." gumam Luka masih dengan tangisnya.

"Kumohon... Kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanyaku.

"Aku telah menjadi miliknya..."

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, selalu. Tapi, kau terlambat 25 menit. Meski kau mencariku sekuat tenaga, tapi semuanya terlambat. Maafkan aku..."

Luka mulai berjalan meninggalkanku sambil menangis lagi. Aku tidak tahan jika melihatnya pergi meninggalkanku. Pemuda berambut biru itu juga telah menunggu Luka. Ia memperhatikanku dan Luka dengan bingung.

Kulihat Luka langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil begitu juga pemuda berambut biru itu. Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan gereja ini. Demikian juga para tamu.

Hatiku hancur melihat Luka telah pergi dan menjadi milik pemuda lain. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku selama ini? Kenapa kami harus berpisah ketika aku yakin ia akan menjadi milikku?

Masih banyak pertanyaan dan penyesalan di hatiku. Kenapa aku merasakan sakit hati seperti ini? Kenapa Luka meninggalkanku? Apa dia tidak menyukaiku? Kalau iya, harusnya dari awal dia tidak menerimaku.

Lalu apa? Apakah sejak kami pertama bertemu dia telah bersama dengan pemuda berambut biru itu? Siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya? Kenapa ia menjadi suami Luka?

Kumohon, seseorang datang padaku dan bilang kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk. Aku ingin hal ini menjadi mimpi buruk dan ketika aku bangun aku masih bisa melihat Luka berada di sampingku lagi.

Tapi, kenyataan menamparku. Luka sudah menikah dengan pemuda berambut biru itu dan dia pergi dari sisiku selamanya. Dia telah menjadi milik orang lain, dan aku hanya bisa menangisi kepergiannya disini.

"Sesakit ini rasanya ditinggal seseorang yang dicintai?" gumamku.

Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan hal ini. Hei, hal seperti ini malah tidak pernah terlintas di benakku. Tapi, kenapa malah terjadi? Kenyataan memang kejam. Aku kehilangan cintaku, padahal aku masih mencintai dirinya.

Selamat tinggal cintaku, Luka. Kuharap kau akan berbahagia dengannya, walau aku akan menangisimu. Aku tahu kau menangis tadi, aku tahu kau berharap aku menemukanmu. Tapi, semuanya terlambat.

Aku baru menemukanmu di gereja ini, aku menemukanmu ketika kau sedang menangis. Apakah selama kau menghilang kau juga terus menangis? Aku ingin bisa menghapus air matamu, tapi aku tidak ada di sampingmu.

"Selamat tinggal..." gumamku lagi.

**The End**

A/N: Sudah lama aku tidak menulis fic. Aku ingin menulis tentang pair fave-ku, Gakupo and Luka. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu lama sih (Michael Learns To Rock-25 Minutes), lagunya enak banget...b

Semoga ada yang membaca dan berniat meninggalkan review. Aku sangat menghargainya.

Ah ya, apa aku harus buat chapter selanjutnya? Untuk menceritakannya dari sisi Luka, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menikah. Kalau banyak yang minta, aku buat. Kalau tidak, ya tidak...^^


End file.
